1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cosmetic compact and is more particularly concerned with an improved cosmetic compact for housing a cosmetic preparation and applicator means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of cosmetic compacts currently in use comprise a generally dish-shaped base having a receptacle for the cosmetic preparation housed therein and provided with a hinged lid and appropriate latch means for retaining the lid and base in closed position. This type of compact is generally somewhat bulky for storage in a woman's purse or like carrying means. When the cosmetic preparation is in powder form a dusting pad or like applicator is generally enclosed within the compact and is separated from the cosmetic powder by means of a suitable screen. However, when the cosmetic preparation is of a creamy nature, as is the case with eyebrow liner, rouge and the like, the necessary applicator brush or like means is generally carried in a separate container thus adding to the space required in a woman's purse.
A number of devices for dispensing cosmetics, tooth powders and the like, have been described which are substantially cylindrical in appearance and which occupy less space for storage when not in use. Such devices have also been described in which provision is made for housing applicator means in addition to the cosmetic or similar preparation.
Illustratively Goertz U.S. Pat. No. 1,712,496 shows a generally cylindrical container for housing a receptacle for a cosmetic preparation and an applicator therefor. The container is provided with a hollow cylindrical cover which has to be removed completely in order to gain access to the contents. Turnes U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,269 and Aversa U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,707 show closely related devices which also require removable covers.
Stevens U.S. Pat. No. 1,519,514 shows a powder dispensing device having a cap which fits in sliding engagement over the end of a cylindrical container. The cap and container have slots which can be aligned by rotation of the cap in order to dispense the powder.
Stevens U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,975 shows inner and outer cylindrical members rotatable relative to each other. The outer cylinder has a longitudinal slot which can be brought into alignment with an angled slot in the inner cylinder to dispense powder from the inner container on a brush or like applicator.
Eley U.S. Pat. No. 2,529,004 also shows inner and outer cylindrical members rotatable relative to each other. A slot in the outer member can be aligned by rotation of the member, with an open receptacle containing powder on the inner member, thus providing access to the powder for loading a toothbrush or like applicator.
Cylindrical compacts in which both cosmetic preparation and applicator can be housed in separate compartments, and to which access can be gained by rotation of the cover without removal thereof, have not been described heretofore.